Summer Fireworks
by Fourteen-Teller
Summary: The story when Jun Misugi collapsed after the semifinal match against Nankatsu, and how his feelings towards the day of his first heart surgery? Pairing Jun x Yayoi.


Hello friends, glad to meet you again…..^_^

This time I came up with a new one - shot CT fic.

As usual, my focus is still about the life story of Jun Misugi. But, this time I took the set when Jun is still being a sixth grade elementary school students, the night before he underwent his first heart surgery.

OK, Happy reading ...^_^

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Captain Tsubasa. It belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

**~ Summer Fireworks ~**

I've made a mistake. I did it again.

And now, I'm in trouble.

Finally, I return to this place. In a white room with only single bed inside. Whitewashed walls. Wide enough, but felt empty. My body was locked in the mattress.

Five days ago, I was brought here. At a place called hospital. I've almost lost the only one life that I have. Well, I've committed a folly act. At that time, I played football more than the allotted time that the doctor gave for me. I played for 40 minutes in the semifinal match of the primary level national football championship. I played with took all my strength. Well, I was desperate. Finally, I really - really played until the end. Then, the match finished. Carried by my manager, I walked back to the locker room. However, my eyes suddenly change into the darkness. My chest pain as if someone ripped it sharply. Then, I couldn't see anything. I slumped into the ground and didn't know what was happened. The last words I can heard clearly before collapse was the scream of manager.

Well, I'm making trouble again. I'm in a problem.

However, God has forgiven me. Apparently didn't take my life away. I re-opened my eyes. And the first face I saw was the face of my parents who looked worried. My mom even cried. Her eyes were red and wet. Then they hugged me. Hug me with a love saying. Hugged me tightly like don't wanna let me go. Countless expressions of gratitude which they pronounce upon the return of me to this world again. They cry. Kissed my cheek. I just smiled back tears. 

"Sorry, I have made you worry," I said. My mom still kisses my cheek, then said, stroking my cheek with very soft hands "Promise me that you won't doing something reckless again. Promise that Jun is not going to make us worry anymore."

I nodded. "Promise," I retorted.

"Thank God," said mom, then squeezed me again.

I'm aware. Now, I know for sure that I just lost my dream. Loss of the things that I adore. I have lost the football from my life. I know. After this incident, I would be into the heart patient for sure. I can't help getting over my destiny. Providence that I was sick.

Today, I still have been in this white room. I'm getting familiar to the smell of medicine and disinfectant. I'm accustomed to the doctors and nurses passing my room. I'm used to the injections and the bitter taste of medicines.

Well, here I am. This is the real Jun Misugi.

I sigh.

Then I heard the crash.

"Ouch!" Said the red haired girl. I was looking back. Turn my face to her who stood beside my bed.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I dropped the parcel from your fans, " she said as she placed the parcel back on the table.

"No problem. I think this place really not enough to accommodate all of that parcels. I will order Hideki take them home, "I said.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, "she said again.

"Never mind," I retorted.

Knowing I was in the hospital, they were surprised. The girls who call themselves as Jun Misugi fan club. Then came here with the great - streaming voices. Gave me many gifts and meals. Even all of them I haven't touched at all. My team mates and coaches also came here a few days ago. They were all supportive to me. Gave me spirit in order I quickly get out from the hospital. But, hey ... Now, I can't play football anymore, you know? Unlike you all. Now, I've very different with you guys.

"Umm ... Captain ..." Said Yayoi. Facing me but not looking at my face. Seem awkward.

"Yeah? What is it? "I asked.

"Ah, never mind. Nothing. Forget it, "she said later. Shook her head, smiling.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised by her attitude.

She is Yayoi Aoba. Musashi FC squad manager. Has a same age with me. Also my classmates. I wonder ... Somehow she came to see me every day. Unlike the others, she is always present here. In fact, we are very awkward. In fact, we often lose the conversation topic. Often both of us in silence and dumb atmosphere. However, these girls still go there. Somehow?

But, one thing I clearly understand. That her presence here has made me not feel lonely.

Today is slightly different. Yayoi was here until tonight. Usually, she had gone home so early before the night came. Is it because of tomorrow I will undergo surgery, so she ...?

Well, tomorrow I will undergo the first heart surgery for me. There is no other choice. This is the only one way I can took to survive more longer from my illness. I'm going to surgery. I knew a big risk. If the operation fails, it will be paid with my life.

Ah ... Did Yayoi worry me?

Currently, I'm getting bored. I'm just stay with Yayoi in this room. Both my parents are seeing the doctor. We both were in total silence. I wasn't smart to build a conversation, let alone with a girl. I don't have friends who are really - really close, so I was a little difficult to having two – way communication with someone. And Yayoi ... She is no more than a shy and quiet girl. Very few words that she catapult. She is more often looked down.

Tomorrow is an important day. I don't want to spend the night with not doing anything.  
I got out from bed, took the bundle in a drawer and then walked over to the window.

"Manager, do you want to come with me?" I said, opening a window.

"Eh? What would you do? "She asked, quickly walked up to me.

"Making memories before the surgery," I climbed up the window and then hold on to the towering trees outdoors. My feet now rest on tree trunks that looked strong.

"Captain, what are you doing? Come back! "Command manager, looking worried. Still standing at the window.

"No chance. While my parents were not returned. Come on down! "I said, holding out my hand to her.

"I can't. This is the second floor, "she retorts.

"It's okay. This is not high. Don't worry, I'll be holding you, "I said again.

"Eh? But ... "She said. Still in doubt.

"Hey, I've spent my summer vacation to play soccer all the time. Now, I don't want my vacation ended up in hospital like this, "I said, still persuaded Yayoi to participate with me.

"Then what would you do?" She asked.

"It's not something dangerous. Let's play fireworks! "I said.

"Eeeeeh?" She said.

# # # #

Yayoi finally complied. She followed me. Walking a few steps behind me. We walk in the light of the moon. Walking into the garden at this hospital.

"Uh, Captain ... I think we should be back soon, "said Yayoi worried.

"It's okay. Only briefly, "I replied smiling. Walk steadily.

"But tomorrow you ..." She continued.

I stopped. Immediately turned toward her.

"I'm fine, manager. Don't worry about me, "I said.

Yayoi only sigh. Then we both arrived at a place I mean. Due to the location is somewhat hidden in a corner of this hospital, this park was so quiet. No one there except us. That's good. That way I can play with satisfaction.

I started pull out the fireworks from the wrapper.

"Hey, where do you get this all?" Yayoi asked amazed.

"Ah, I told Hideki bring it to me. I've lied. I said, I'll play it with my Dad and Mom. But, how could they allowed me to play something exploding like this, "I explained.

"Hmmm ..." the reaction from Yayoi.

"Hideki too easily deceived," I continued, smiling.

"I see," she retorts.

"OK, ready! Flame! "I said.

Dhuarrrrrr! Dhuarrrr!

Thunderous sound of fireworks accompanied by full-color light beam adorned the sky of Tokyo this evening. It's incredible. I feel great.

"Beautiful," said Yayoi, smiled raising her head to see fireworks attraction on the sky.

"Hmmm ..." I said, lighting up another fireworks on my hand.

"It's beautiful!" she said again.

I sat on the grass. Sat leaning my elbows on my knees. Yayoi sitting on my right side. My head looked to the sky with a wistful eye.

One fireworks extinguished.

Two fireworks extinguished.

I started counting silently.

This is no different to calculate the rest of my time. The rest of my life. Life that has been emitting light and charm, then disappear without a trace.

This is the same with me. Like I can feel the death is waiting for me. My time will run out right?

I bowed my head. Hide it behind my arm. Then Yayoi aware of it and immediately turned towards me.

"Captain, what's wrong?" He asked.

I got up. Then turned to her. "Nothing. I'm just a little scared, "I said.

"Eh?" Yayoi looked at me quizzically.

"I'm afraid to die," I said with a smile. Yayoi still looks silently.

"Whereas, when I playing against Tsubasa a week ago I would stake my life. I think no matter if I died, as long as I can finish the game. But now ... I was scared to die, "I explained.  
Yayoi is still silent.

"I still wanna dream. I still have a dream, right? I still wouldn't give up on football. I can heal my illness, right? "I said with eyes that began to blush, like going to cry.

"Of course. Your illness must be healed, "said Yayoi. Looked at me with the glisten eyes.

"The operation would be successful tomorrow, then you will be better than now. You'll be cured. You've must to be sure! "She coaxed.

"The possibility are fifty - fifty, manager ..." I said despairingly.

"Fifty percent of it is opportunity, right? Captain must make sure that you get through this way! "She coaxed again.

I flinched. Magic! Listen to her words as if makes my spirit back completely. I feel optimistic again.

"You're right," I said smiling.

Yayoi smiled back.

We watched the fireworks for a long time. Until the bright light in the sky vanished there. However, if I was similar with the fireworks ... I'll be the fireworks that will not depleted easily. My beam will be much brighter than the other. I will shine beautifully. And my beam will last longer.

"Oh, bad. Apparently it's getting late, "I said then move up.

"Yeah, you're right," said Yayoi up too.

"You should go home soon, right?" I asked her.

"Uh, yes. But ... I could go home later, "she retorts.

"But it's late. You have go to school tomorrow, right? "I replied. Yayoi nodded. Silent.

"But, tomorrow morning when I'm at the school, you're having surgery. When we could meet again tomorrow? "she looks sad.

I smiled.

"Go home. I'm fine. Did not you say that I'm not going to die? "I asked.

"Yeah. But ... "She was still worried.

"I'm allright. Go home! "I said smiling.

"Fine," she replied and then turned away from the front. Started to walk away from me.

Yayoi walked further and further. There are strange to me. For some reason ... I feel ...Afraid can not see her again.

"Hey!" I called, running toward her. Yayoi turned her face soon. I held out my hand in front of her. Expecting handshake from her.

"I do not know what would happen tomorrow, so I want to say this right now," I said.

"Eh?" Yayoi looked surprised.

"If something happens to me, I want in my next life, I continue to be your friend. I want to be your friend at any time, "I said, looking slightly embarrassed. Still held out my hand toward her.

"Thank you for helping me a lot for over the years. Thank you for being my friend. Sorry if I made so many mistakes to you, "I looked at her seriously.

Then Yayoi shed tears. Immediately wiped off with the back of her hand. For some reason she was crying.

"Fine," she said as she shook my hand. Yayoi's hand is very small and look weak.  
"We'll be friends forever," she said smiling. Apparently going to cry.

"Thank God. And from now on I'll call you Yayoi. Can't I? "I asked.  
Yayoi surprised. Then nodded.

"Of course," she said.

"And you call me Jun. Calling me captain seemed to have no match with anymore, "I said.

"Eh?" Yayoi surprised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing. So I call you J-J-Jun? "she said sheepishly. I smiled.

"Yes."

# # # #

That's it. Yayoi finally came home and I had to go back to my room. Back to face my destiny. Up in my room, I found both my parents worried. Looks so messy. Then they asked a lot of things to me. Why I left the room? Why did I act recklessly again? Why worry them anymore? However, I tried to convince them that I was in a good condition. And they understand.

I was back lying in my bed. Closed his eyes. Silent prayer.

God ... I'm begging you. Please give me longevity. Please give me time to past my life any longer. Please heal my illness. Because I still have dreams. Because I want to beam like the fireworks. Because I don't wanna make everyone around me sad because of me. Don't wanna make them worry. I wanna make them proud of me

I beg you, Lord.

Monday morning. 10:00 a.m. the operation begins. I was under the influence of drugs.  
I'll try. I definitely can get through this. I'll come back later and then opened my eyes to see my parents face the for first time. Seeing their face smiled with relief and pride to me. Held me, stroked my face and said "You've tried so hard, my son." I wanna see them happy. I wanna meet again with my friends. Wanna meet Yayoi and said with enthusiasm: "You see. I get it, Yayoi! " 

I wanna wake up and re-arrange my future.

My beam has not dimmed. I will shine more and more brightly again!

~ Epilogue ~

"Jun, look! That's beautiful!" Yayoi said. Sit down beside me, wrapped her right arm on me and the other hand is pointed toward the sky. My heart was pounding. Not because of vibration and the noisy sound of fireworks, but because of this girl next to me. Very close to me. Today she wore a yellow flowered cosmos yukata. Her hair was tied up and laid out very beautifully. That's really looks beautiful. Very well with the nuances of this summer festival.

"Yeah. Beautiful, "I retorted.

Currently, the first summer since we were officially dating. Summer when our age of fifteen years old. Very beautiful summer. I'm very happy. Because she's still here for me. Still continue to stay by my side.

"Look! What was the most bright and beautiful fireworks! "she exclaimed, shaking my body. I immediately looked up.

"Where? I can't see it, "I said.

"No way. Looks so clear. What are you looking for? "she asked. Little faces looking at me with a scowl.

I smiled.

"I saw someone," I said.

"Eh?"

"I saw a beautiful girl," I continued.

"Huh? Who? Where? "she asked more and more sullen. I smiled.

"Being directly in front of me," I said.

"Eeeeh? I am? "she asked incredulously. Her face started turning red. So sweet.

I nodded.

"You ... makes me ashamed, "she bowed. Her face was really - really red. And I like it. 

I grabbed her face with both of my palms. Lifted her sweet face to looked at me. Oh, my God, this girl is really - really cute. Just see her this way, my heart was racing. I took a deep breath, leaned my face to her, closed my eyes and then kissed her lips. I feel her lips are so sweet and soft. There's extraordinary feeling that attacked me right now. This is not the first time, but I always pounding. It's incredible. A kiss can make me feel fly. I held her tightly in my arms, kissing her more and more intense. Yayoi sighed. Then immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. Kissing me back. This is great! We kissed for a long time. No matter, if possible, a lot of eyes watching us. We've created our own world.

Voice increasingly heard the bang of fireworks more often and loudly. And our cardiac rhythm was not losing fast.

Then, finally we escape each other. Both of us smiled.

"I love you, manager," I said.

"Eh?"

"Why? Don't like this? "I asked. Yayoi shook his head.

"I love you too, Captain," she said smiling.

I smiled, then put my arm on her shoulder. Yayoi leaned on my shoulder and then we went back to see the fireworks attraction tonight. That's absolutely beautiful. 

Lord, thank you for giving me the opportunity to feel the beauty of this world any longer. Thank you, because I could always be next to people who I loved. I understand that every second of my time is valuable. Therefore I would not miss any single moment of my life.

I will reach my dream.

**End**

OK, this is my first one-shot for the CT fic. I hope the readers like this.

Sorry if there are so many mistyping from this story or maybe there are inaccurate ... I'm not very good in English ^_^

Finally, review please…..

Regards ^_^


End file.
